


the moment i saw you my eyes were transfixed

by hyungseob (sublunary)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M, What am I doing, college au???? who knows, jaehwan is seongwoo's cousin, woohoo!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublunary/pseuds/hyungseob
Summary: in which seongwoo wants to strangle jaehwan (and himself) (.... mainly himself) for letting one of his friends (read: kang daniel) take over his thoughts (like, all the time).





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> wow i hope this turns out ok.... wrote this because i can't get over p101 Haha....  
> title is a lyric from pick me (나야 나) because i couldn't think of a title! am truly Ashamed™  
> also advanced warning: seongwoo curses a lot i am really sorry i will do my best to fix this terrible habit of mine asap

“Jesus Christ, Jaehwan, can you keep it down and stop bringing your headass friends over while I’m studying for finals!” Seongwoo yells and storms down the stairs, the bags under his eyes a solid centimetre long after the gruelling past week he had spent cooped up in his nest of a room cramming for his examinations to come in a few days’ time. When he finally makes it down though, a monologue in his head already prepared and mouth revving to fire away at Jaehwan, he ends his sentence before he even begins, because he spots a new face in the group of friends Jaehwan usually brought over.

A bed of soft pink hair, riveting eyes, and a seemingly innocent smile that he swore belonged to the cutest puppy ever, Seongwoo stops in his tracks and, forcing himself to quit gawking at the boy, turns back to Jaehwan with a questioning stare. “A word, please, Jaehwan?” he asks with a pressed smile.

The group of friends stand around awkwardly as they watch Jaehwan strut over to Seongwoo, the former clearly nonchalant and unmoved about what the latter had to say. “I thought I told you not to bring your little possy around anymore! I—” Seongwoo’s eyes glance over to the boy who had caught his attention from earlier on for half a second, before flitting back to Jaehwan, who by now had definitely caught on to Seongwoo, an annoyingly relaxed smirk hanging loosely on his face. “Relax, _hyung_!” (Seongwoo glares at him) “I don’t think you’re really all that unhappy about me bringing my friends over anyway… I didn’t think Daniel would’ve been your type though…. Well…. The more you know!”

Daniel. _Was he raised overseas?_ Seongwoo wondered to himself, as he repeated the name to himself. Currently in the midst of a conversation with Sewoon, a close friend of Jaehwan’s that came over frequently, Seongwoo silently appreciated the boy’s husky voice, the few words that he could catch from their banter that they were trying to keep down, anyways. 

Just then, Sewoon stops talking, and silently gestures at Seongwoo with his eyes to Daniel, and he turns to him, a sheepish smile hanging on his face. “Uh…. Sorry about that, Seongwoo…. _–ssi?_ ” Seongwoo half-cringes at the politeness the younger withholds to him, and half-chides himself for staring at the two too long. “S’ alright, uh…. You guys can stay, just don’t be, um, too loud…. And uh, you can call me _hyung_ like the rest of them…. You’re in my house anyway, we might as well not be strangers with each other” Seongwoo wants to slap himself with how awkward he sounds. _That was so weird, fuck, that was so fucking weird, he’s going to think I’m some guy with no chill now! What the fuck, Seongwoo!_ He retreats back to his room, chastising himself all the way up, his mind now long wandered away from the thoughts of calculus and now filled with the (disgustingly adorable) sheepish smile Daniel had given him earlier on that he would come to realize, would haunt him for the next few days. _Fucking hell, Jaehwan,_ Seongwoo thought, _what kind of twisted payback is this?_

 

Throughout the next hour, Seongwoo attempts valiantly (and fails miserably) at focusing on his work and revising, the slightest sound of laughter coming from downstairs startling him out of his seat. It was a common occurrence, really, Jaehwan bringing his friends over, a few guitars in tow, few of them singing, few of them entertaining Jaehwan’s requests to pretend to be his fan, and the rest of them doing goodness knows what. Today was different though… because today Daniel had joined them, and Seongwoo couldn’t get his mind off him. Seongwoo sits, spinning in circles on his chair, notes flying everywhere and his mind, like his room, a mess, as he contemplates for half an hour whether to go downstairs to get himself a glass of iced tea (an excuse to see Daniel again, really – everyone knew Seongwoo barely stepped out of his room after he went in. His record was a good 28 hours before his bladder started yelling mayday) 

He finally brings himself to do it, because _I’m not going to be able to concentrate if I go on like this,_ he reasons with himself (his heart calls him out on being a liar, though, and he knows it himself as well). He walks into the kitchen, doing his best to feign and maintain a mask of apathy as he passes the group, Jaehwan raising an eyebrow and the few of his friends who had been regular visitors of the house exchanging glances with each other. “ _Hyung_ , get me a glass of whatever it is you’re making for yourself too!” Jaehwan hollers out, breaking the air of silence in the room. Seongwoo’s just about to reply back “Get it yourself, you lazy asshole” as he would usually do, before he realizes that as much as he hated the idea of it, it could be the justification he had been searching for in order to ( _talk? Perhaps that was a stretch… See up close, maybe…. Goddammit now that just made him sound like a stalker)_ to Daniel. Seongwoo spends another fifteen minutes in the kitchen, sighing to himself as the group behind him (Jaehwan spearheading the conversation) gossiping about what the _hyung_ in the kitchen was doing. Hyungseob nudges Daniel when Seongwoo appears, finally out of the kitchen after what had seemed like a million years, a tray full of glasses of iced tea in tow. Seongwoo passes a glass to every member of the group, and when he reaches Daniel he refuses to make eye contact with him, eyes fixed to the glass as he passes it to him. 

If Daniel had noticed any of this, he makes sure not to show it, because all he does is to reply a ‘thank you’ to Seongwoo (whose heart feels like it’s going to explode, what the fuck!) Jaehwan sniggers, bringing Seongwoo out of his trance, and the elder glares at him, leaving the younger’s outstretched hand empty as he walks back, two glasses still left on his tray. “Hey, what about me!” Jaehwan complains, and Seongwoo replies back with a smile, “Sorry, the last two cups are for me… I need to stay hydrated.” Jihoon simpers a little, and Jaehwan glares at him, before clearing his throat loudly, his next sentence clearly pointed to Seongwoo despite addressing someone else.

“Alright, then Daniel, you wouldn’t mind giving me a sip of yours, would you?” Jaehwan asked, a glint of a smile as he monitors Seongwoo’s reactions carefully. Fortunately for him though, Seongwoo’s used to Jaehwan’s antics and ignores his actions, much to the younger’s dismay, but all the boys in the group continue nudging at Daniel anyway, Daehwi going, “Dude… Seongwoo _hyung_ totally has the hots for you…” Daniel takes it all in an easygoing way, laughing about the whole ordeal good-naturedly, and Seongwoo, though not able to hear what the group was now talking about due to being out of earshot, dies a little inside at the image of him laughing anyway.


	2. the second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohoo,,,, why did i write them to be so awkward i want to kms

The next time the pair meet isn’t when Jaehwan brings the group over again to their house again, but at the Starbucks opposite their college, 11AM in the morning.

Seongwoo’s in a plain tee and slacks, honestly still looking like a mess – finals had just ended, and he was too exhausted to care about maintaining his looks. He had come to get his daily cup of coffee to keep him going throughout the day, but it’s only when he’s waiting for his grande espresso with soymilk to be served when he hears it – the cry of the barista going “Tall java chip for Daniel?” when he turns his head swiftly to meet the eyes of none other than Kang Daniel (Seongwoo had found his surname out from Instagram – a mortifying experience in which he had been stalking Daniel’s profile during his break in between studying when Jaehwan had suddenly barged into the room and startled Seongwoo, causing him to accidentally like a photo of Daniel’s from a hundred and seventy two weeks ago.) (Seongwoo had considered deactivating his Instagram there and then, honestly, but he couldn’t bear to let his three thousand followers go after having painstakingly built up his beautiful Cool College Guy!™ façade he had on his Instagram.) (Seongwoo refused to speak to Jaehwan for weeks after that, though.) (Not that Jaehwan minded, anyway – his one talent besides crooning out Adele’s tunes was to continue prattling on to others about his life even if they had made it clear that they didn’t care about what he was talking about at all.) 

A second passes before recognition lights up in Daniel’s eyes, and he goes “Oh, Seongwoo _hyung!_ ” Seongwoo shudders at the way his name rolls off the younger’s tongue, the slight undertone of the Busan accent somehow making Seongwoo feel like he’d never liked his name so much before. Suddenly he feels self-conscious, because Daniel’s dressed in a proper button-up shirt and bermudas, and he looks as if he (literally) just got out of bed. 

He greets the younger, and gives him his best awkward smile, fidgeting with his fingers and racking his mind with conversation continuers. Seongwoo’s not usually like this – honestly, ask anyone, and they’d reply that he’s the opposite of maladroit with his words. Seongwoo prides himself on his ability to socialize and connect with others, and yet – he’s turned into a worm (? A bean? A…. what word does he describe himself as? A mess?) in front of the only person he’s wanted to impress (well, besides his professors at college, maybe.)

The barista’s the one to break the ice between the two, reciting out Seongwoo’s order as he both gratefully and regretfully goes to retrieve it. The two now stand awkwardly, facing each other, each holding their cup of coffee in their hands, unsure of whether to leave or to go, until Seongwoo says, “We should probably move, we’re blocking the other customers” and Daniel nods and follows. 

A wave, and some more awkward glancing at each other, before finally Seongwoo (with much pain), gestures to the door and says “Well…. I’d better leave now… Don’t want to keep you around and bother you, haha….” Daniel shakes his head, a startled expression on his (beautiful, Seongwoo thinks to himself) face, “No way, _hyung_! I didn’t think that at all… It was nice seeing you this morning! Um—” Seongwoo’s turned around and one foot out of the café when Daniel places his hand on Seongwoo’s shoulder and asks, “Will you be there at uh, Jaehwan’s party tonight?” 

Seongwoo’s all too sensitive of the hand now on his shoulder, the warm palm seemingly sending shockwaves through his entire chest. ( _What the fuck Seongwoo, relax, oh my God, you’re a grown up_ ) Daniel takes Seongwoo’s lack of reply as a lack of understanding, and continues, “Uh, you know, the one Sewoon and him are organizing for their band thingy’s first monthsary?” 

The first thing Seongwoo thinks to himself is “That’s so fucking stupid, what do they have to celebrate when their band’s gone nowhere at all unless you count performing _one song_ at NU’EST _hyungs’_ concert after they begged them to for weeks… Jonghyun only relented because he’s too damn nice anyway….” but he keeps it to himself, of course, before shrugging. “Well… that’s the first I’ve heard of it, but I’ll consider, maybe! Though frankly, going to that party means there’s a high risk of me having to put my ears through the ordeal of Jaehwan’s voice which I’m tired of hearing, sadly” 

Daniel laughs at Seongwoo’s comment, and a feeling of warmth engulfs Seongwoo, ( _Mom, I did it! I made someone laugh! Fuck you Jaehwan! Oh my God, I’m getting married to this man!_ ) “Anyways, hope I’ll see you later there, _hyung!_ It’ll be nice having you around. Um, it’s 7PM at Guanlin and Seonho’s place…. do you know their address – wait, do you even know who they are— oh my god, um, wait, I’ll just text you, give me your number?” Daniel spills, and Seongwoo fumbles around, wiping his palm on the side of his sweatpants before typing in his number (he takes three tries because he keeps pressing the wrong keys) and passing Daniel’s phone back. 

Daniel finally waves goodbye, the slightest flush dotted across the pale cheeks of his face, leaving a Seongwoo standing behind in shock. His espresso’s cold now, but Seongwoo doesn’t think it matters because that morning might have been the one that he’d been most awake that year.

 

Later at home, Seongwoo stares at his phone, turning off his vibrate mode and putting his notifications to the loudest volume, waiting for Daniel’s text. He lies on his bed, sighs, runs a hand through his hair, and gets his wax out, ready to style it for that night (yeah, he decided to go in the end – if it meant another opportunity to see Daniel, why not?) 

The text comes – Seongwoo swoons a little at Daniel’s profile picture, a _selca_ of himself ( _definitely the best photo of him yet,_ Seongwoo thinks, _this beats every of his Instagram posts so far._ ) The text just contains the address and a cat smiley emoji, but Seongwoo spends a good minute or two just sighing at it, before getting up to prepare himself, determined to make up for the morning’s unkempt appearance.


	3. the party

Seongwoo’s heard of Guanlin and Seonho before, the popular freshmen who everyone adored. How Jaehwan and Sewoon came to hold their stupid party at their apartment though, that one he had no idea. Standing in front of their door, he took a deep breath before questioning himself one last time ( _Do you really want to do this to yourself… Put yourself in the midst of Jaehwan and his stupid gang…_ ) before sighing and walking in.

The party doesn’t have that many people, though in the first place it’s not really meant to be one for many anyways ( _Who’d want to attend a party with a cause as stupid as this one, anyway?_ Seongwoo thinks sulkily, as he spots Jaehwan sitting on Guanlin and Seonho’s table top, guitar slung around his body and a circle of people surrounding him.) He scans the room for any sight of the pink hair he’d seen just that morning, but Jaehwan’s voice calls out to him instead, a surprised chortle reverberating throughout the room. “Hyung! I didn’t know you were coming… So you _are_ a fan of our band after all! I knew it! You couldn’t not be one after hearing us so much, huh.” Seongwoo instantly feels the regret sinking in, but when he sees Daniel standing behind Jaehwan, a cup in hand while chatting with Jihoon, before he knows it, Seongwoo’s walking towards the direction of Jaehwan’s annoying voice. 

Seongwoo stands around awkwardly for a moment before Daniel turns his head and notices him, a smile as he greets him, “You came!” 

“Yeah… How could I ever miss any celebration of Jaehwan’s…” Seongwoo replies, as Jihoon rolls his eyes and Daniel laughs. The party continues, and Seongwoo’s grateful to see many recognizable faces, as he heads towards Youngmin and Donghyun for company. 

 

It’s the all too cliché truth or dare scenario that of course, has to take place at the party, that finally really starts to get Seongwoo’s night going. It’s a big circle of people playing, and Daniel’s seated far away from Seongwoo, in between a senior called Jisung and a friend of his, Jinyoung. Seongwoo sits tersely in between Minhyun (one of the NU’EST members) and Seonho. 

It takes a while before it reaches Seongwoo’s turn. In the meantime, the atmosphere’s heated up and nearly everyone’s gotten drunk (the underage ones were just drinking Sprite and other carbonated drinks, but somehow even they had begun to act differently from their normal selves anyway.) Guanlin had given Jihoon a peck, after much egging on from everyone, and the receiver had turned beet red, “Hyung, you just made my night!” Seonho had yelled out, his cup of orange juice in hand. Hyungseob and Woojin had had a moment too, in which the red-haired boy had been (forced? Seongwoo wouldn’t call it that, maybe gently prodded) to admit that if he were to be stranded on an island, he wouldn’t mind being stuck there forever if he were to be there with Hyungseob (whose survival skills were, let’s face it, pretty much non-existent.)

Finally, the bottle spins and lands towards Seongwoo’s direction. Internally, Seongwoo braces himself for the worst as he catches sight of Jaehwan’s expression as he whispers into Sewoon’s ear, Sewoon being the one who was going to ask the question (Seongwoo had chosen truth after witnessing Taedong’s horrific dare of drinking chilli mixed with Hyunbin’s protein shake.)

“You only came to this party because you found out Daniel would be here, didn’t you?” Sewoon asks, a cheeky smile on his face, Jaehwan who seated next to him, grinning in anticipation for Seongwoo’s answer that everyone already knew. Sewoon usually appears to be a calm and composed person, down-to-earth and reliable, so this was a new side of him that Seongwoo was witnessing, and he flashes the giver of his question a hurt look. He doesn’t dare to look over at Daniel, lest his expression be a grimace or anything negative. Seongwoo takes in a deep breath, and mumbles a “Yes”, as the circle of rowdy boys start whooping and cheering. Seongwoo hears someone thumping Daniel on the back, voices emerging to congratulate him. Seongwoo’s never felt this embarrassed before, and when he lifts his head up from looking at the ground, the first person he makes eye contact is Daniel. Seongwoo looks away almost immediately. He doesn’t know how to decipher Daniel’s expression, what to make of the embarrassed smile brushing away all the other boys’ hollering. Is he embarrassed because of the all the attention? Or is he embarrassed because a loser like Seongwoo had just admitted his interest in him? Seongwoo simply wiped his palms on his pants, and shifted back into his place as the next person took his turn. 

After a few more rounds of awkward confessions and out-of-hand dares, it finally reached Daniel’s turn. Seongwoo pretends to be nonchalant, averting the gaze of the many people who had all turned to watched the two’s expressions in anticipation, as Sungwoon yelled out to Daniel, “Kiss Seongwoo!” 

The tension in the air is palpable, as Daniel stares at Seongwoo, getting up to shift closer to him, the look in his eyes as if asking him “It’s okay if I do this, right?” Seongwoo doesn’t know whether he wants to bury himself or to (toss himself into Daniel’s arms). _Jesus, I apologize for the sins I’ve committed in the past, I’m sorry for breaking Jaehwan’s collection of girl group CDs and then blaming it on Yongguk’s cat (but in my defence Jaehwan had been playing them for 2 months straight! I apologize for being a Thirsty Hormonal Man instead of doing my homework, I will be better in the future, Jesus please help me…_

Before he knows it, Daniel’s in front of him, and when he leans in, his face a few centimetres away from his own, Seongwoo stops breathing. Silently, he wonders if this moment is a dream, and before he can open his mouth to say anything, Daniel’s given him a peck on the cheek. 

Seongwoo turns bright red. He can hear a few groans in the background, Sungwoon’s protest that the kiss hadn’t been on the lips, and Daniel’s reply saying that Sungwoon hadn’t specified where, but at the moment, all he can think of is the few seconds that Daniel had been inches away from him, hovering over his face, close enough that Seongwoo could inspect the few freckles on his skin dashed like constellations, his hot breath against his face. He sits, stunned, and ignores the chortling around him. When the game ends, he opts to leave the party to go home and rest, reasoning to himself that he had had enough events happen for the day.

 

As he scrubs the gel out of his hair, in the shower, the memory of the few seconds of Daniel and his interaction haunts him. _Oh no,_ he thinks to himself. _What have I gotten myself into?_

To his surprise, when he checks his phone, besides the usual texts from Youngmin and his other friends, there’s one from Daniel too.

** Kang Daniel [12:43AM] **

Hey! Just wanted to check that u’re fine haha. Sorry for just now; hope u’re ok haha. Didn’t manage to catch u b4 u left.

** Me [12:52AM] **

hi.yea i’m ok haha thanks for checking up on me! sry i had 2 put u thru that must’ve have been pretty shitty for u too haha….

** Kang Daniel [12:53AM] **

Oh, it’s no problem at all! I’m actually feeling pretty flattered that a sunbae like you would have interest in me…. haha. 

Seongwoo can’t get the feeling of mortification out of him, but he replies anyway.

** Me [12:54AM] **

haha. u’re cute… who wouldn’t have interest in u

Thirty seconds after he sends that text, he slaps himself and adds a:

haha fuck! didn’t mean to send that hand must’ve slipped haha

** Kang Daniel [12:56AM] **

Oh wow...

Idk people don’t usually really show interest in me, haha. 

I mean, compared to you – people around me are always talking about you.

** Me [12:57AM] **

me? what

** Kang Daniel [12:57AM] **

Yeah… You’re the cool and handsome senior, the one that everyone knows, the one that’s friends with everyone…

** Me [12:57AM] **

what the heck lol

dude what

** Kang Daniel [12:58AM] **

Stop trying to deny it! It’s true

** Me [12:58AM] **

…

ok

** Kang Daniel [12:58AM] **

Yeah.

** Me [12:59AM] **

…

so…

** Kang Daniel [1:00AM] **

So…

** Me [1:00AM] **

wanna go for lunch together tomorrow?

 

There isn’t a reply for a while, which causes Seongwoo to panic, thinking to himself, “ _Wow, great going, Seongwoo! Now you’ve scared the boy away with your thirstiness and he’s never going to talk to you again._ ”

** Me [1:01AM] **

actually nvm haha you probably wouldn’t want to uh u can just

pretend u never saw that pls

** Kang Daniel [1:02AM] **

What?

Omg no way I would love to go with you! 

Sorry my cat came in I had to carry him up

 

Seongwoo stares at his phone screen for a while, again not knowing what to say, before he decides to accept it.

** Me [1:03AM] **

haha…

** Kang Daniel [1:03AM] **

1PM tomorrow? At uh, Paik’s Bibimbap? Do you know that place

** Me [1:03AM] **

yeah sure haha see u in 12 hours

** Kang Daniel [1:03AM] **

Sleep well! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah


End file.
